Mesopotamia
The Republic of Mesopotamia is a country located in the Arabian Peninsula. It's official languages are New Akkadian (most spoken), Sumerian, Arabic, Sharam, Persian and Mesot . History The Mesopotamians have ruled the nation from over 3,000 years BC, and it was known as the Cradle of Civilization, although the Minoans (residing in Crete), Egyptians and Abyssinians have done that first. The world's first writing system, called the cuneiform language, was once used by Akkadian, Sumerian and Mesot languages. It was invented by Fazat Ardu, in 2913 BC. Eanatum created the first empire on Asia, the Farn Empire. The Farn Empire was a highly advanced civilization, and it extended through the Mediterranean coast and the Persian Gulf. It's capital was Lagash, and since then the first signs of autonomy had been established there. The Akkadian Empire was founded in 1391 BC, making it the second-most oldest nation to ever be recorded on the world. Bahakiay was the first king to ever reign the empire, and it began expanding to the Caucasus and the Arctic North. The Assyrian invasion of 992 BC led to the end of the Akkadian Empire, and the Assyrian overthrowment of their culture. Many Akkadians still had their refugee on desertic lands, and made autonomous cities there. The Second Assyrian Empire was established in 346 BC, and showed an immense power through the Middle East. It's first king was Kagar Masbarit III, which was once ruler of the First Assyrian Empire since 357 BC, but then made it's own empire. Many cities began becoming into city-states, and they all expanded through the vast desertic lands. One of them, Pigur, had a battle with the Urartu and claimed it's territory. The cities began expanding it's territory until they became the Babylonian Empire, ending the legacy of the Assyrians. They were claimed as nomads that lived in the central part of what is now Hejaz. Nebuchadnezzar expanded the kingdom through the lands of what is now Israel and Lebanon, and some other parts of what is now Syria, and terminating the Old Egyptian Kingdom. Alexander the Great conquered the Babylonian Empire, with it's army on it's own empire, called the Alexandric Empire. Since then, Many Assyrians and Babylonians were starving to death, and moved to other lands, specifically north from the Caucasus. Since then, some people who returned to their lands defined themselves Arameans, and got into a battle during 12-9 BC, soon recieving it's independence. On the time of Jesus, the Aramean Kingdom was one of the most powerful kingdoms on the history of the planet. It dured until 227 BC, when the Sassanids destroyed the capital, Rumhashid. The Abbasid Caliphate took over the Aramean Kingdom, which brought the Islam into their lands. The Babylonian, Akkadian and Sumerian cultures suffered a great disease since then. It had built the city of Baghdad, which has been in ruins since the conquest of the city by Ibn Abel in 982. On 1211, the Mongol Empire took over the northern part of the Abbasid Caliphate, and with that, the old city of Baghdad was severely destroyed. A sandstorm invaded the city in 1217. The Mongols had invaded all of the Empire in 1325. During the Mongol-Ottoman Wars, in 1400, The Ottoman Army placed a settlement in the deserts of Shanar, and annexed the territory during a stalemate with the Mongols. It led to the extinction of Old Assyrian culture. An Novo-Akkadian, Novo-Mesot and Novo-Sumerian project was held in the outskirts of Barit, which provided the Akkadian Rennaisance in 1456. A project for Babylonian was supposed to be held, but it's complexity led to it's cancellation. By those means, this would let to a new set of Akkadian and Sumerian autonomy. A similar project was held in the old city of Assur, where they teach nomads how to speak Assyrian, but with a big twist. It's drastic changes led to the Ottoman-Mesopotamian wars of 1532-1789, which led to the Assyrian, Akkadian, Mesot and Sumerian cultures to rise up again as it was over 2,000 years ago. The war that ended it all, was the Moonstreak Storming, which was held in the old city of Baghdad, led by 53 million Assyrians and Akkadians and 12 million Ottomans. It had 9 million casualities, and in 1796, the Republic of Mesopotamia has been born. During the Republican era, the Mesopotamian culture has been growing like the speed of light, and building the first skyscraper ever to be concieved in the Arabian Gulf, with 20 floors, led by Magrid Akares, in 1805. The cities of Assur and Baghdad (now known as Uqim) have been rebuilded on 1808. TBA Culture TBA Mesopotamia's official religion is Irachian Catholic, made in 1453 after a Catholic congress in Mubag (now Urshir). Economy Mesopotamia has the 7th-largest economy in Asia. Subdivisions Mesopotamia has 24 states, each one with a State Minister. TBA Symbols Mesopotamia's flag has been adopted in 1893. Mesopotamia's anthem is Sawa Arbigam Uzuri.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project